


It wasnt a dream

by kxro_2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Female Dave Strider, Incest, Molestation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxro_2/pseuds/kxro_2
Summary: In the nights, he’d slip in bed with you and caress your stomach, and when he thought you were asleep.. His hand would go even lower sometimes. He’d been doing that ever since you turned twelve, but being completely unaware until recently. You used to think they were just weird dreams. You don't know Bro anymore.





	It wasnt a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hesitant on posting this....But it was sitting in my drive so I thought I'd give it a try.

The way his gaze lingered on you, his hand staying on your thigh, touching you longer than he should have and in the places that would be called private. It made you uncomfortable. You didn't know when it started, maybe from little touches progressing intimately from when you were little. It made you very uncomfortable.

This morning, he grabbed a handful of your chest, coping a good feel before saying you were a growing girl. Well, you were almost sixteen. You couldn't say anything to him because you were afraid he might say something back and make it a big deal with you ending up losing your dignity no matter what the subject the argument would be on.

In the nights, he’d slip in bed with you and caress your stomach, and when he thought you were asleep.. His hand would go even lower sometimes. He’d been doing that ever since you turned twelve, but being completely unaware until recently. You used to think they were just dreams so you didn't say anything. You didn't know how to bring it up now..

He even kissed you. While you were asleep, again, he grabbed your jaw and kissed you awake once. You were surprised, but forced yourself to seem like you were sleeping. You were conflicted. Why was he doing this? His breath always smelled like alcohol. It was disgusting and you wanted to puke. You alway seemed to hold back for some reason. You were utterly scared to even accuse him even though he was guilty. He was the only family, fucking things up would be a deathwish.

And right now, he was rubbing your thighs. You glared at his hand, afraid to tell him no and simply read your book. He never failed to be creepy.

“lil’ sis, whatcha want for dinner?”

You glanced at him and shrugged. You didn't want to blame him for anything though. He was your brother and he loved you, you loved him too. “Anything would do.”

“Anything, huh?” You saw a glint in his eyes, which probably didn't mean anything good.

“Uh, yeah..” You forced your gaze back to the book and pretended you were reading. He inched in closer, sliding his hand further up before getting up to leave. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding and relaxed yourself. This was getting out of hand, he was being even more daring lately. He was up to something.

After dinner, you fell asleep on the couch watching a movie and Bro had taken a seat next to you. You woke up feeling funny, and realized he had his hands in your shorts. Again. You suppressed a moan and faked shifting, a sign of waking up. His hand immediately retreated and zipped you back up. 

“Did I fall asleep?” he didn't seem to notice your forced question and yawn.

“Yeah, babygirl, wanna go to bed?”

You nodded and attempted to stand up but couldn't feel your legs. They probably fell asleep. You softly grunted, “Ugh, my legs.”

He smirked at you and gladly obliged on picking you up, placing his hand over your very plush rump. He took the chance to squeeze while lifting you and cradled you to his chest, “Did you lose weight?”

“Who the fuck knows.” You actually hadn't been eating adequately lately. There was too much stress and shit, which made you lose your appetite often. You lost 15 pounds over the week. You didn't think that was healthy, but you cared less.

He squeezed your ass again, and you forced yourself not to squeak or kick him away. It was a hard not to, because hello, privacy; personal bubble? When he reached your room, he rolled onto the bed with you still in his arms and you squealed in surprise. He rolled so that you were underneath him with him pinning you down. You stared up at him before forcing a giggle and a nudge to his stomach, “Fuck off.” If you kept quiet, he’d usually continue to irk your nerves and touch you more.

“Hey, let me spend time with my sis.” You spun over, facing away from him and he came forward, basically pressing up against you.

You bit your lip and stayed still. “I can feel your dick against my ass, bro.

“So? Let me be.” He rubbed it against your ass making you grimace.

“Pervert.” You muttered, sighing in defeat. At this point, you didn’t even bother with him.

“You know you like it.” his hands lowered to your crotch and pressed against it.

Where the hell was this going? no, no, you didn't like this one bit. “Whatever. Let me sleep.”

He turned you over so you were facing him and pressed you against himself. His hand rest on your waist but you were forced to keep quiet and accept it like he unknowingly taught you to. 

When he thought you were asleep, he pressed his lips towards yours and unzipped his pants as well as yours, tugging it off.

This was new. He was actually stripping you.. and you started to feel really sleepy in the middle of it… really sleepy.

You woke up to him in the middle of… Oh god. How did it get to this? You pretended this was a dream as he rubbed his bare cock against your pussy, inching inward. You accidently let out a sob, notifying him immediately. 

“Shhhh.” He pressed something which knocked you out. The last thing you saw was a the time.

You woke up again, to something fairly violent. The clock ticked 12:45 and Bro was fucking you. He’d taken your virginity you were saving up, and he was currently pounding into you. You had hit the back of your head to the bed stand, bent over with pillows beneath you. You heard him grunt and go faster.

It hurt. You desperately hoped this was a nightmare. You were forced an orgasm though you remained deathly still and quiet. It hurt.

He flipped you over to see tears in your eyes. Bro leaned down and kissed them away, licking your cheekbone, “It's alright, you'll like it.” He slowed down a bit and made sure to rub against your sweet spot. It hurt.

You didn't like it.

You passed out when Bro released inside.

The next morning, you woke up alone in your bed, properly dressed and clean. Maybe it was a nightmare

Your hips ached for some reason though.

“Lil’ Sis, take this.” Bro held up a small pill with some water as he entered your room. You gave him a questioning look, taking it anyway. “It's the morning after.”

You had no idea what he meant and shrugged in response.

He sat down next to you and encircled an arm around your waist, kissing your neck. Ew.

“Did you have a nightmare last night? Heard you screaming my name.”

She confirmed it was a nightmare then, thank god her virginity was still in tact.

“Who knows.”

Only it wasn't. You saw Bro's slick smirk. “Too bad it wasn't. I had fun pounding you into the mattress.”

Your eyes widened.

**Author's Note:**

> How is this getting so many views??


End file.
